El amor más allá de la muerte
by Magua
Summary: Link murió una semana atrás, pero Zelda sigue llorando por su muerte, ya que, en sus últimos momentos, el muchacho le declaró su amor. ¿Dejarán las Diosas sufrir a Zelda? Yo creo que no... One-short de dos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí estoy. Este era un One-short, en un principio, pero después me di cuenta de que podía hacerse algo pesado 21 folios del tirón, así que decidí partirlo en dos.

La segunda parte es unos cuantos folios más larga que la primera, porque esta la he cortado justo en un momento culminante para dejaros con la intriga xD

Os veo al final de esta parte, un gran saludo y disfrutad de la lectura ;)

**El amor más allá de la muerte.**

_**Primera parte:**_

Las lágrimas corrían sin parar por sus mejillas, se deslizaban lentamente hasta llegar a la barbilla, y de allí, se precipitaban al suelo embarrado a causa de la copiosa lluvia que no cesaba de caer.

La joven que lloraba era rubia, con un pelo suave, sedoso y brillante que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Dos mechones de cabello le caían graciosamente por delante de sus puntiagudas orejas, las cuales la caracterizaban como hyliana. Llevaba puesta una tiara del oro más puro con un zafiro perfectamente pulido en el centro. Un vestido blanco y morado adornado con algunas incrustaciones de oro cubría su hermoso y bien proporcionado cuerpo, sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Unos sedosos guantes, también del color de la nieve, protegían sus manos del frío y otros agentes externos. Sus labios, de un leve tono carmín natural, tenían una curvatura triste, casi de desolación. Sus ojos azules, de un brillo intenso, se veían tristes y vacíos debido al llanto que la había acompañado durante aquella última semana. Además, destacaban con su pálida y tersa piel. La muchacha que tendría una edad de aproximadamente diecisiete años, tenía una expresión seria que contrastaba con su juventud.

La joven tenía espasmos provocados por el incontenible llanto, y de vez en cuando se le escapaba un triste susurro:

-Link… -aquella palabra, aquella simple sílaba, era capaz de hacer que su corazón se le oprimiese por culpa del insoportable dolor que la invadía al pronunciarla.

La muchacha contuvo un gemido, y se abalanzó sobre una lápida de piedra que estaba situada justo delante de ella. Con los ojos vidriosos, se separó unos centímetros del objeto que abrazaba y leyó lo que ponía, con la imposible esperanza de que el texto que ella sabía que estaba allí escrito cambiase, que aquellas palabras que le rompían el corazón dejasen de tener ese significado que la mataba de dolor. Pero como siempre, sus deseos no se hicieron realidad, otra vez, sus ojos se vieron anegados en lágrimas y volvió a apoyar todo su cuerpo en la lápida que tenía ese efecto tan desolador en ella.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos, pero no les dio la menor importancia, lo cierto era que ya todo le daba igual, solo quería que algo acabase por fin con su sufrimiento… que él volviese…

-Princesa, ¿está bien? – era la voz de Impa, su cuidadora, sonaba preocupada y podía percibirse un dulce tono maternal en ella.

La muchacha no alzó la vista, no quería hablar con nadie, además, simplemente con mirarla conocería la respuesta.

-Zelda… –ahora la voz de Impa sonaba muy cerca de ella, casi como si estuviese a su lado. Notó como una mano le acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello- princesa… -volvió a repetir, ahora se la escuchaba mucho más preocupada. La cuidadora apartó con delicadeza a Zelda de la lápida, y leyó lo que estaba escrito en ella, a pesar de que ya conocía aquella frase de memoria- "En honor a Link, Héroe del Tiempo. Te recordaremos con cariño, muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por Hyrule y sus habitantes. Descanse en paz."-al pronunciar aquella frase, notó como la muchacha se estremecía en sus brazos y un nuevo gemido de dolor se le escapaba de sus labios.

-Link… -su voz sonaba quebrada y apenas si era audible, como si de un momento a otro, fuese a perderla.

-Princesa Zelda, –ahora la voz de Impa sonaba autoritaria y severa. Le dolía ver a su apreciada princesa en aquel deplorable estado, y no pensaba permitir que aquello continuase así. Ella debía reponerse, afrontar la muerte de aquel muchacho y comprender que tenía que continuar con su propia vida- ¿acaso no piensa cumplir la promesa que le hizo?

El llanto de la princesa cesó al instante. Impa sonrió a su pesar, sabía que lo único que podría ayudar a reponer a Zelda era aquella promesa.

-Yo… -la joven no sabía que decir. Sus ojos azulados seguían fijos en la lápida. ¿Acaso Impa no la comprendía?

-Princesa Zelda… o mejor dicho, futura reina Zelda, si no recuerdo mal, le prometió a aquel muchacho que sería feliz. ¿No piensa cumplir lo que le dijo? –de nuevo, Impa había vuelto a la carga. Tenía muy claro que aquel sería el último día de sufrimiento para la princesa. Muy pronto sería coronada reina, y tarde o temprano, tendría que buscar un pretendiente. No había tiempo para que llorase por aquel oscuro pasado tan reciente.

-Impa… ¿es que acaso no comprendes… -la voz de la joven sonaba extrañamente lejana, como si su mente se encontrara en otro lugar- que sin él… yo no podría ser feliz?

Aquella frase dejó a su cuidadora sin palabras, ella no se esperaba esa respuesta. La princesa la había dicho, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y deteniéndose solamente a tomar el aire que le faltaba por culpa del llanto.

-Pero princesa… -de nuevo la voz de Impa sonaba cariñosa y dulce- ¿no comprende que él no volverá?, es más, en su último aliento, le suplicó que fuera feliz, y usted se lo prometió. Ya sabe, que no está nada bien faltar a la palabra que se le da a un difunto.

-Impa… sabes muy bien que yo no le habría hecho aquella promesa si él me lo hubiera dicho antes… -ahora, Zelda había dejado de observar a la mujer que la acompañaba. Es más, ya no miraba nada. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día…

_**- Flash back -**_

-Zelda… yo… no puedo… no soy capaz… -el joven cayó de rodillas al suelo. Pero aquella caída no había sido provocada precisamente por el cansancio ni nada parecido.

Ante él, con una espada afilada que le apuntaba, estaba Zelda, la princesa y legítima reina. El cuerpo de la joven había sido poseído por Ganondorf, y ahora, no era ella la que controlaba sus acciones, si no él.

Y como estaba claro, Link no era capaz de apuntarla con su espada siquiera.

Una carcajada maligna, proveniente del cuerpo de Zelda resonó por los pasillos del castillo.

-Y ahora, ¿quién es el cobarde? No eres capaz de enfrentarme. Link… no eres ni nunca serás nadie –una nueva risotada malvada hizo eco en los agudizados y picudos oídos del joven. Definitivamente, no era Zelda la que estaba ante él. Pero el cuerpo era el mismo, y si su espada lo atravesaba, causaría la muerte de aquella muchacha.

Link era un joven rubio, de piel pálida y de cabello rebelde, con un desordenado flequillo cubriendo su frente. Sus ojos, de un color azul oscuro y hechizador, tenían un brillo valiente, que daba la correcta impresión de que el sería capaz de hacer frente a cualquier peligro. Tenía dos grandes mechones de cabello dorado cayendo por delante de sus puntiagudas y por lo tanto, hylianas orejas, a modo de patillas. En su cabeza llevaba un gorro verde, al igual que su sayo.

De cada una de sus orejas, colgaba un pendiente en forma de aro, eran los llamados pendientes ignífugos, que había obtenido en una de sus aventuras. Por debajo de su sayo verde, llevaba una maya de cota corta que actuaba a modo de ligera protección. Y, como última capa, llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga larga, con un cuello que le llegaba casi a la barbilla. Aquellas tres prendas quedaban sujetas por un cinturón marrón, y de este, firmemente colgada, había una pequeña mochila en la cual el muchacho guardaba sus objetos. Un poco más abajo, un pantalón de un beige claro, tirando a blanco. Y rematando aquel aspecto de viajero, estaba su calzado, un par de botas de color marrón chocolate, al igual que sus guantes. Estos últimos, dejaban más de la mitad de los dedos del muchacho al descubierto para facilitar el manejo de armas y aumentar su comodidad.

A todo esto, había que añadirle la vaina de acero y piel de una espada, que en estos momentos, se hallaba desenvainada. Mientras su brazo izquierdo sujetaba el arma, el derecho agarraba con firmeza un escudo, con los bordes de acero, en cuyo interior, se hallaba grabado en oro el símbolo de la Trifuerza, con una especie de pájaro rojo justo debajo de ella. Su espada, tenía la hoja perfectamente afilada, de forma que un mínimo roce podría causar una herida. Por otra parte, el mango de esta se hallaba recubierto de tela marrón para evitar que al joven se le escapase accidentalmente de su mano. Aunque en esos momentos, el muchacho tenía gran cantidad de cortes superficiales, de los cuales caían pequeños hilos de sangre, que acababan chocando contra el suelo, dejando una pequeña pero macabra estela roja.

-Eres… -comenzó a decir Link, pero se contuvo, no quería enfurecer aún más a su ya iracundo rival.

-¿Qué soy?, ¿no me digas que ya no eres capaz de terminar una frase siquiera? –la voz de Ganondorf en el cuerpo de la muchacha sonaba furiosa, pero a la vez alegre, era como si se estuviese divirtiendo en aquel momento.

Pero Link no respondió. Se limitó a cerrar con fuerza sus manos. Zelda dio un paso más hacia él y alzó la espada que traía, apuntando al pecho del muchacho.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras? –la joven esbozó una sonrisa pérfida, estaba disfrutando de verdad, no siempre se le presentaba la oportunidad de acabar con su mayor rival.

-Eres despreciable –Link había querido contenerse, pero sabía que para él, el viaje finalizaba allí. Estaba de rodillas frente a ella, jadeando. No podría esquivar el siguiente golpe, no por falta de energías, si no por impotencia, a fin de cuentas, no era capaz de dañar a la princesa, así que, ¿para qué iba a alargar más la batalla?

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Ganondorf con otra sonrisita. A pesar del insulto, no le había hecho el menor caso al joven. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién era el que estaba tirado con una espada a punto de atravesar su pecho?- es una pena que te enamorases de ella, la batalla se me ha hecho muy aburrida –comentó el hombre.

Link cerró con fuerza sus dientes, su rival conocía los sentimientos que él ocultaba en su interior, y los había usado en su contra para ganar esa batalla.

-Una cosa más… -la firmeza en la voz de el joven de verde había sido sustituida por un leve susurro, apenas audible, pero muy seguro y sincero- pero esto se lo quiero decir a la princesa que sé que está debajo de toda esa oscuridad que has creado a su alrededor.

-Qué bonito –se carcajeó el hombre, mientras que acercaba un poco más la espada al pecho del muchacho, provocando que comenzara a brotar un pequeño hilo de sangre- pero date prisa, no tengo todo el día para dedicarlo en alguien tan insignificante como tú.

El joven suspiró, había notado como la punta de acero se clavaba en su piel, y también había sentido el caliente líquido que comenzaba a resbalar de su nueva herida.

-Princesa Zelda… -comenzó a decir, su voz era aún más suave y baja que antes. Durante un instante meditó el decirle sus sentimientos, pero después descartó esa opción, a fin de cuentas, aquella no era la verdadera princesa, y, además, no se le estaba permitido enamorarse de ella- sé que debajo de todos los hechizos que Ganondorf haya hecho, está usted, y que sepa, que yo confió en que conseguirá volver en sí, y le pondrá fin a este reino de terror.

En ese momento, Ganondorf mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, provocando un pequeño corte en el.

-¿Has terminado ya? –preguntó de forma mordaz. Quería atravesar de una vez por todas a aquel muchacho rubio con su espada, verle exhalar su último aliento y hacerle sufrir hasta el final.

Pero el joven no le escuchaba. Miraba fijamente los ojos azules de la chica que estaba clavándole su arma, con una dolorosa y exasperante lentitud.

-¡Ganondorf… eres un maldito cobarde! –volvió a repetirle, esta vez gritando, con una fuerza tan grande y un tono de voz tan alto, que ni él mismo sabía cómo había podido conseguirlo.

-¡Ya basta! –chilló el hombre, y sin poder contener más su rabia, clavó la espada con ira en el cuerpo del muchacho, atravesando una zona cercana al corazón.

El joven abrió los ojos, pero no gritó, ni siquiera dejó que un leve gemido se le escapara. No pensaba permitir que Ganondorf se deleitara con su sufrimiento.

En ese mismo instante, su rival comenzó a tener espasmos, era como si algo dentro de sí mismo le estuviese provocando un terrible dolor, y, de pronto, el espíritu de Ganondorf abandonó el cuerpo de la muchacha y esta, por su parte, sin perder un segundo, fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Link, el cual aún se mantenía en su posición, arrodillado, pero ahora, una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Princesa… sabía que lo conseguiría… -susurró el joven, casi sin fuerzas.

-¡Link! Oh, por todas las Diosas, ¿qué te hecho? –la voz de la muchacha sonaba desesperada. Su acompañante soltó una leve risita.

-¿Tú?,… a mi nada… -comenzó a susurrar, su voz era suave, dulce y parecía ir languideciendo a cada segundo que pasaba- pero a él… seguro que sí –repuso. Intentó dedicarle una de sus sonrisas con la intención de calmarla, pero no pudo, el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Link! –volvió a gritar ella. Parecía que en aquellos momentos, no era capaz de decir nada más- ¿qué te he hecho? –volvió a repetir. Pero ahora, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-Zelda… -el joven dejó de lado todo formalismo, por la sencilla razón de que sabía que el tiempo para el expiraba, apenas si tendría unos minutos para decirle lo que quería- no llores… y menos si es por un don nadie como yo… -con lentitud y mucho dolor, levantó su mano izquierda y la llevó a la mejilla de la muchacha. Dejó que su dedo índice se deslizara por ella, recogiendo cariñosamente las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos- no merezco tus lágrimas… -continúo diciéndole y, finalmente, logró hacer que ella le mirara a los ojos.

-No digas esas cosas, Link. Para mí, tú… -pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que otra punzada de dolor sacudió el cuerpo de chico, y este, cayó hacia atrás. Ya no era capaz de mantenerse de rodillas- ¡Link! –con rapidez, la muchacha se sentó a su lado y con su mano derecha, le cogió la izquierda. El joven la apretó con fuerza, como si quiera mostrarle a Zelda que él aún estaba allí–Link, por favor, no pue… -comenzó a decir ella.

-Zelda, por favor… déjame pedirte una cosa… -un nuevo espasmo le recorrió el cuerpo y apretó con aún más fuerza la mano de su acompañante.

-Lo que quieras –le contestó ella sin dudar. Su voz estaba quebrada por el llanto, y su mente, estudiaba a toda velocidad las posibilidades que tenía de salvar a Link. Ninguna estaba a su alcance.

-Me… me gustaría que me prometieses una cosa… -susurró. Ya apenas si era capaz de hablar, y Zelda tuvo que acercarse aún más a él para poder oírle- prométeme que serás feliz… prométeme que vivirás como si nada hubiese pasado… prométeme que acabarás con él y que reconstruirás tu reino… prométeme… -lo que iba a decir a continuación le provocaba muchísimo dolor, por lo que tuvo que detenerse a tomar aire- prométeme que te olvidarás de mi… -de nuevo, allí estaba el dolor, recordándole que la cuenta atrás que ahora era su vida, estaba a punto de llegar al cero. Todo comenzó a volverse negro y un tanto difuso. Dejo de ejercer tanta presión sobre la mano de la muchacha.

-¿Qué? –no fue capaz de decir nada más, un sollozo la detuvo.

-Lo… lo que has oído… -vamos, debía permanecer despierto hasta que ella se lo prometiese. No podía dejar aquel mundo en paz sin saber que ella no iba a ser feliz.

-Te… te lo prometo… -aquella fue su sencilla respuesta y, casi al instante, sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho.

Link suspiró aliviado, ya podía marcharse, dejarla vivir, él solo era un estorbo, una piedra más en su glorioso camino, encontraría marido, la coronarían reina, sería feliz, pero él siempre iba a estar ahí, protegiéndola desde las sombras, cuidando de ella… cuidando de la muchacha que le había robado el corazón.

La joven comprendió lo que quería decir el suspiro. Link había abandonado la esperanza. La iba a dejar en ese mundo destruido, sola, sin su cálida esencia. Sin la presencia de aquel joven que, aunque le costase admitirlo, le había conquistado su corazón.

-¡Link, no puedes!, no puedes dejarme sola… aquí… yo… Link, yo sin ti no… -comenzó a decir, la desesperación se había apoderado de ella, ahora, la respiración del muchacho se había vuelto aún más pausada e inestable que antes.

-Zelda… un segundo, por favor… -por segunda vez, el joven la interrumpió. Ahora tenía una cosa muy importante que decirle, sus sentimientos no aguantaban más ocultos- yo… -se armó de valor, tomó aire e ignoró aquella última punzada de dolor- Zelda, yo… lo siento, pero… estoy enamorado de ti…

La muchacha no pudo decir nada más, aquellas palabras la habían dejado de piedra, y cuando quiso reaccionar, ya era demasiado tarde; la mano de Link dejó de apretar la suya, y cayó con lentitud al suelo. Los ojos del joven se cerraron y expiró aire por última vez en su vida.

_**Continuará, os lo puedo asegurar…**_

O.o Qué cruel soy, lo he cortado justo después de cargarme a Link xD

No os preocupéis, hasta las Diosas saben que yo no puedo dejar a mi querido rubio muerto por mucho tiempo. Mañana mismo subiré la segunda parte de lo que debería ser un One-short, os puedo asegurar que los ZeLinkers adorarán el siguiente capi (ahí es donde está el verdadero ZeLink de la historia =3)

Un gran saludo, y no os olvidéis de comentar, por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte, tal como prometí.

Me gustaría comentarle a **lagenerala** que este era el final que tenía previamente pensado ponerle al fic, ya que el drama no es lo mío. Espero tu comentario a ver si te ha parecido lo suficientemente aceptable esta segunda parte 9.9

Bueno, creo que esta parte le gustará bastante más a los amantes de los finales felices y de las cursilerías xD

Me voy a dejar de rollos y os dejo con la segunda parte del One-short, que empieza justamente donde acaba la primera (si queréis cogerle el tranquillo, pasaros por la primera parte xD)

**El amor más allá de la muerte.**

_**Segunda parte:**_

-¡Link! –sollozó- Link… no… no puedes hacerme esto… -ahora, no podía más que susurrar de una forma muy débil, pero de nuevo, fue interrumpida, y no precisamente por la voz que deseaba escuchar.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? –una carcajada maligna inundó la habitación. Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en Zelda, la cual estaba sollozando, sentada al lado de un muchacho muerto, que no era otro más que Link. Sus labios esbozaron una maquiavélica sonrisa- por lo que parece, este muchacho tenía un trauma con los estatus sociales, –una nueva risotada. Tomó aire, hinchó su pecho, y se dispuso a hacer una imitación, que provocó más lágrimas por parte de la princesa- Zelda, yo… lo siento, pero… estoy enamorado de ti… -una nueva y pérfida carcajada, miró con desprecio al muchacho muerto e hizo una mueca de asco- ¿quién se creía que era?, ¿enamorarse de una princesa?, seguro que era un interesado.

-Como vuelvas a decir una sola palabra más manchando su nombre, juro por todas las Diosas que te mataré –la voz de la joven había adquirido tal tono de amenaza que, incluso el mismo Ganondorf se acobardó un poco.

-Ven por mí si te atreves, ¿o acaso eres igual de cobarde que él?

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el ya de por sí, rebosante vaso. Zelda se levantó con lentitud, y su mirada se clavó en los ojos de Ganondorf. Las pupilas de la joven tenían un brillo peligroso, con una mezcla de dolor profundo. Comenzó a acercarse a Ganondorf, el cual le sonrió con odio.

-¿Qué me pretendes hacer?, ¿acaso no sabes que el único arma que puede dañarme es la Espada Maestra?, –el rostro de la muchacha reflejó sorpresa, pero aún así, sin detenerse ni un segundo, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia Link, se inclinó sobre él, y agarró la espada que el muchacho había estado sujetando hasta que en sus últimos momentos, se habían dado la mano. (N/A: ¿hace falta que recuerde que Link es zurdo?, espero que no, pero por seguridad)- por lo que parece, tampoco sabes que el único que puede portar la Espada Maestra, es ese idiota muerto que hay ahí –los ojos de Zelda se abrieron como platos a causa de aquella nueva sorpresa. Con razón la espada le pesaba tanto. Pero de alguna forma, las palabras de Ganondorf, y esa forma tan despectiva de dirigirse hacia el muchacho, la impulsaron a sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y caminar hacia él por segunda vez –chica mala, por lo que parece eres más tonta y testaruda que tu querido chaval –soltó una carcajada y observó como Zelda trataba de levantar el arma para apuntar hacia su cuello, sin éxito.

-Maldita sea… -jadeó la muchacha. Sentía como si aquella espada estuviese consumiendo sus fuerzas, definitivamente, ella no podría matar a Ganondorf si aquello seguía así.

Una nueva risotada llenó el tenso ambiente. El hombre no estaba dispuesto a alargar aquella estúpida batalla por más tiempo, tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer. Caminó hacia la muchacha, y se inclinó sobre ella. Si Zelda hubiese podido levantar su arma, habría tenido a Ganondorf al alcance de su espada, es más, habría podido darle el golpe de gracia y acabar con él.

-Lástima que no vayas a vivir para poder cumplir tu promesa –le susurró el cruel hombre, muy cerca de su oído.

Todo el cuerpo de Zelda tembló a causa de una oleada de rabia que invadía su interior, llegaba a cada rincón de su ser, alcanzaba su mano derecha, la que sujetaba el arma, y lentamente, muy despacio, notó como el peso del arma disminuía, poco a poco, era capaz de levantarla. La joven, observó que su susodicha mano adquiría un leve brillo, le echó un rápido vistazo y, para su sorpresa, vio no solo la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría que le había sido entregada desde su nacimiento, si no que allí también estaba la Trifuerza del Valor, que le correspondía a Link.

No tuvo tiempo para preguntarse sobre lo sucedido, porque notó como el arma de Ganondorf comenzaba a herir su pálida piel. Un pequeño hilito de sangre salió de la reciente rozadura, tiñendo el vestido blanco que llevaba. Sintió que la espada ya era más ligera, lo suficiente para ser levantada, y, sin perder un solo instante más, la hundió en el corazón de Ganondorf, el cual no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, debido a dos simples cosas: la primera era que en teoría, la princesa no podía levantar aquella arma. Y, segundo, se había confiado demasiado, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca, y aunque hubiese tenido la oportunidad, no habría sido capaz de esquivar el golpe.

El hombre cayó al suelo, y Zelda, sin dudar, le cortó la cabeza a su rival, ya que era la única forma de acabar con él.

La joven cayó al suelo, no era capaz de moverse. Aquel día ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas, y su cerebro no daba para más. Su vista se clavó en el muchacho que momentos antes se le había declarado, y se dispuso a levantarse para ir a su lado, intentar ayudarle, sacrificar su vida a cambio de la de él… cualquier cosa le valía. Pero apenas si pudo incorporarse, cuando escuchó una voz tras ella.

-En la vida, para lograr nuestros objetivos, hay que dejar cosas atrás… - era Impa, de eso estaba segura, de nuevo, el dolor y las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, y la muchacha cayó al suelo, desmayada, desolada y destrozada interiormente.

_**- Fin flash back -**_

Aquellos recuerdos fueron acompañados por las lágrimas de la princesa, ya no había nada más por contar, esa última semana era un simple lapsus de tiempo, borroso y difuminado. A ella no le había importado nada, cada día, visitaba la tumba del chico, y pasaba las horas abrazada a su lápida, llorando por aquel amor que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar.

-Princesa, ¿está bien? – la voz de su cuidadora sonaba preocupada, Zelda había estado con la mirada perdida durante unos minutos, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, que seguramente, rotaban alrededor de aquel hylian llamado Link y la muerte de Ganondorf.

-Por favor, Impa… -la muchacha susurró con suavidad, su voz no daba para más- ¿podrías dejarme sola?, es todo lo que necesito, estar sola –la joven se auto-repitió aquellas dos palabras para intentar convencer a Impa de que estaba bien. Qué mentira más mal disimulada.

-Pero princesa, con esta lluvia podría constiparse –volvió a insistir la cuidadora, no quería dejar sola a la princesa, pero algo le decía, tal vez su sexto sentido que aquella tarde sucedería un evento que cambiaría las cosas totalmente.

-Por favor… -sollozó la muchacha.

-Está bien, princesa. Estaré aquí cerca por si me necesita –se limitó a responder. Sabía que ya no podía hacer nada más, al parecer, solo el tiempo sería capaz de sanar esa profunda herida que tenía la pobre princesa.

Sin perder un momento más, Impa se incorporó, y tras dar media vuelta, abandonó el pequeño y embarrado jardín.

Por su parte, la muchacha siguió llorando, ya nada le aportaba consuelo, solo él, aquella dulce melodía que era su voz, aquellos profundos y comprensivos ojos azules, y su presencia, que era tan discreta como imprescindible para su vida podrían devolverle esa chispa de vida que sus ojos habían perdido desde lo sucedido hace una semana. Un leve susurro, como de hojas al moverse, hizo que la princesa alzase su rostro, y para su sorpresa, vio ante ella a tres figuras, bañadas en una luz dorada que flotaban a unos centímetros del suelo. Poco a poco, sus siluetas se fueron perfilando mejor y el destello dorado desapareció.

-¿Quiénes sois? –Zelda no se ando con rodeos, ya era bastante extraño de por sí que tres muchachas jóvenes entraran por arte de magia en su jardín privado, además, se le hacían familiares, como si ya las hubiese visto con anterioridad.

-¿Acaso no nos conoces? Somos Din, Farore y Nayru, las tres diosas de Hyrule –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquella frase, y la muchacha observó a las recién llegadas con interés y respeto, para asegurarse de que aquello era verdad. Unos segundos después, reconoció a la mujer pelirroja que le había hablado, ¡era la diosa del Poder, la mismísima Din!

-Lo… lo lamento –se excusó torpemente la princesa. Con rapidez se limpió algunas lágrimas fugitivas que aún se le escapaban de los ojos y miró fijamente al suelo, por respeto a las diosas. Menuda falta que acababa de cometer, ¡había tuteado a las creadoras de Hyrule!

-No seas tan dura contigo misma Zelda, futura reina de este país –le dijo amistosamente la más joven de las tres muchachas, esta lucía una mata de pelo verde sin recoger que caía formando una especie de catarata ondulada del color de las esmeraldas. Claramente se trataba de Farore, una de las diosas más aclamadas por poseer la Trifuerza del Valor.

-Pero… -comenzó a decir la joven.

-Bueno, a eso no hemos venido, hermanas mías –interrumpió una muchacha con un largo cabello azulado, se trataba de Nayru, la diosa de la sabiduría, de eso no había la menor duda.

-Tienes razón, hermana –la apoyó Din, la mayor de todas las diosas, y una de las mujeres más poderosas y fuertes de todo el reino. Su melena, roja como el mismísimo fuego, se hallaba recogida por una delicada cinta azulada, que resaltaba entre tanto color de la pasión.

-¿A qué han venido? –preguntó la pobre princesa, cada vez más confundida.

-Veamos… -comenzó a decir Farore, llevándose su mano derecha a la barbilla. Definitivamente, no sabía cómo introducir lo que querían decirle a Zelda.

-¿Tú amas a Link o no? –como siempre, Din fue directa al grano, y la princesa sintió como si le acabaran de dar un puñetazo en el estómago. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

-¿Eso qué importa ahora? –sollozó. ¿Qué importaban ya sus sentimientos? Nadie parecía comprender cómo una princesa como ella podría llegar a enamorarse de alguien como él. Para ellos, el simple hecho de pensar en esta idea se les hacía inconcebible.

-Algo me dice que sí –se carcajeó burlonamente Farore.

La princesa emitió un gemido y cayó de rodillas, anegada por el dolor que había vuelto a apoderarse de ella. Al instante, Farore fue reprendida por aquellas palabras. A pesar de que la joven diosa las había dicho sin mala intención, el hecho de que se burlara de un amor que ahora estaba siendo separado por la frontera entre la vida y la muerte era cruel, muy cruel.

-¡¿Quieres callarte ya, Farore? –preguntó muy enfadada Din, estuvo a punto de golpear a la pobre muchacha de cabello verde, pero fue detenida por Nayru.

-Halla paz, hermanas –se limitó a decir, a la vez que alzaba su brazo izquierdo con objetivo de apaciguar los candentes ánimos.

A continuación, la susodicha diosa se acercó a Zelda y se sentó junto a ella, colocando una de sus manos sobre el regazo de la princesa, que era sacudida por espasmos provocados por el llanto.

-¿Le quieres o no? Necesitamos una respuesta, Zelda por favor, tal vez podamos ayudarle.

Al instante, la muchacha apartó la vista del suelo y la fijó en los ojos azules de Nayru.

-Más que a mi vida –fue su única y sencilla respuesta, la había dicho con seriedad y sin vacilar ni un instante. Daría todo por salvarle, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Nayru esbozó una sonrisa, por alguna razón, ya se esperaba esa respuesta. Lentamente deslizó su mano por el regazo de la joven, hasta llegar a la mano derecha de esta, deteniéndose en el dorso de la susodicha.

-¿No te importa lo que tengas que sacrificar por él? –la muchacha negó con la cabeza, sin dudar- El día en el que acabaste con Ganondorf… ¿recuerdas algo especial relacionado con la Espada Maestra? –inquirió, observándola con detenimiento.

Zelda se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, rememorando lo sucedido aquel día. Finalmente asintió, ¿cómo iba a olvidarlo?

-¿Se trata de la Trifuerza del Valor, verdad? –Nayru afirmó con la cabeza, y Zelda suspiró tristemente- Tal vez… habría podido salvarse si él no me la hubiese cedido, tal vez…

-Princesa, –la silenció su acompañante- nada es lo que pudo haber sido.- (N/A: esta frase es de una canción de Fito y Fitipaldis: _Antes de que cuente diez_. Me pareció que venía bien para esta parte =P) Zelda la observó sorprendida, no se esperaba aquellas palabras- Además, él te cedió la Trifuerza porque sabía que ya no podía luchar más, y necesitaba que alguien salvase Hyrule en su lugar… -se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, en los que las princesa recordó que el muchacho le había cogido expresamente la mano derecha, y ahora ella sabía la causa. Nayru por su parte, se perdió unos instantes en sus pensamientos, pero finalmente volvió en sí con una sola idea en mente- ¿Estaría dispuesta a ceder la Trifuerza a su legítimo poseedor? Creo que de esta forma podríamos salvarle, aunque no prometemos nada.

Un leve rayo de esperanza iluminó el mundo de oscuridad perpetúa en el que la vida de la princesa se había convertido. Sin vacilar asintió, no tenía ningún problema en darle la Trifuerza, se lo daría todo por tal de ver de nuevo el brillo de esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

-Adelante, pues –dijo Din, entrometiéndose en la conversación.

Nayru se levantó, y tomando a Zelda por una de sus manos, la ayudó a incorporarse. Después le sonrió cariñosamente, tratando de infundirle algo se ánimo, y se volvió hacia sus hermanas, dirigiéndoles una mirada cómplice que las demás correspondieron al instante. Sin perder un momento, las diosas se dieron la mano, y formaron una especie de círculo.

-¿A qué esperas, Zelda? –le preguntó Farore, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice- ¿Acaso no deseas volver a verlo?

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar? –preguntó la joven al instante.

-Danos la mano, nosotros haremos el resto. Pero te advierto que esto tal vez pueda cansarte un poco –respondió Din, tenía que ser sincera con la muchacha-, además, puede que no funcione.

Zelda no respondió, debía conservar la esperanza, si la perdía, significaba que asumía su muerte, que lo dejaba ir… y ella no podía permitir eso. Sin más dilación, se acercó al grupo, y tomando las manos izquierda y derecha de Nayru y Din respectivamente, cerró aquella especie de círculo.

Las diosas cerraron los ojos, y la joven las imitó. Lentamente, dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, era como si se estuviese elevando en el aire.

-No abras los ojos –le dijo Din. A pesar de que estaban a menos de unos veinte centímetros de distancia entre sí, su voz sonaba distante y cansada, como si estuviese realizando algún esfuerzo costoso.

Poco a poco, la muchacha notó una especie de calor en su mano derecha, quería gritar, soltarse del corro, pero no podía, si lo hacía, él no volvería, no podía fallarle. La temperatura se fue haciendo cada vez más elevada, y notaba como si algo le estuviese arrancando su propia piel, parecía que le estaban extrayendo algo de su cuerpo. De pronto, el dolor desapareció, y en su lugar apareció una sensación de vacío, ahora notaba que le faltaba algo, pero no le dio importancia, ya que de nuevo sentía que volvía a tierra firme. Aterrizó con lentitud a unos metros de la lápida de Link, ligeramente mareada. Unas voces resonaban en su cabeza:

-_¡Cuídalo bien! Recuerda que es mi elegido_ –aquel era el inconfundible tono de Farore.

-_Si quieres tener algo con él, tendrás que ser tú la que dé el primer paso, es demasiado tímido_ –la que hablaba ahora no era otra más que Nayru, siempre con sus sabios consejos, y esta vez, las mejillas de Zelda se tiñeron de un color rosado, debido a las segundas intenciones que llevaba aquello que le había dicho.

-_¡No dejes que se te escape, tan buenos como este hay muy pocos! _–por último, ahí estaba Din, con otro de sus característicos mensajes directos.

Como respuesta a las tres, la princesa esbozó una sonrisa, y abrió los ojos muy despacio. Lágrimas de felicidad amenazaron con salir cuando vio a unos metros de ella una silueta bañada en un resplandor dorado que estaba apoyada en la desoladora lápida. Lentamente, la luz fue desapareciendo, revelando poco a poco el rostro pálido e inconfundible de un muchacho. Un par de ojos grandes, relajadamente cerrados y un rebelde cabello rubio que cubría la mayor parte de su frente bastaron para que la princesa reconociera al joven.

-¡Link! –aquello fue lo único que la princesa Zelda se sentía capaz de decir en aquel momento.

Ante ella estaba el muchacho por el que había llorado durante esa última semana. El joven del que ella estaba indudablemente enamorada.

Al oír el grito de una voz muy conocida por él, Link abrió con lentitud los ojos, le pesaban los párpados, pero la sensación soporífera se le paso en el mismo instante en el que vio a la princesa, mirándolo fijamente, con lágrimas en los ojos. En ese momento, recordó lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás, un momento, ¿él no estaba muerto? De todas formas, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar sobre lo sucedido, porque la visión de las lágrimas de Zelda le rompía el corazón.

-Princesa… ¿por qué llora? ¿Es mi culpa? No sabe cuánto lo lament… - la frase fue interrumpida por un grito de sorpresa del muchacho, ya que Zelda había salido corriendo hacia donde él estaba, y ahora se sentaba a su lado, observándolo con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro y unas lágrimas de alegría aún corriendo por sus mejillas.

La princesa no había podido contenerse más, el ver aquel pálido rostro, coronado por los dos hermosos y chispeantes de vida ojos, había logrado vencer todas las murallas de su timidez.

Y además, escuchar su voz, aquel suave y dulce pero a la vez varonil tono que tanto le gustaba, eso había terminado con los últimos resquicios de su autocontrol, haciendo que ella corriese hacia él, sentándose a su lado, dándole su cariño.

-Calla, no hace falta que digas nada –susurró la princesa, inclinándose levemente sobre él. Link la observó con el corazón desbordado, el sudor comenzó a perlar su frente y el aire le faltaba en grandes cantidades-. Además, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me trates de su majestad? –le reprochó. Lo cierto es que no quería regañarle, pero en aquel momento, no se le ocurría nada más que decir, los ojos de él y sus muy tentadores labios ocupaban todos sus pensamientos

-Pero… -una mirada dura por parte de Zelda le hizo guardar silencio- Está bien, pero no me muerda… ¡muerdas! –se tuvo que corregir al instante, ya que la princesa hizo un gesto de reproche.

-Me lo pensaré –dijo ella en un tono muy bajo y ligeramente provocativo. Se acercó un poco más, y las mejillas del muchacho adquirieron un leve tono rosado.

El joven recordó lo que le había dicho aquel supuesto último día de su vida y sintió como todo su interior se estremecía, en una mezcla de felicidad por haber revelado sus sentimientos y dolor, ya que, a fin de cuentas, nunca podrían ser correspondidos, una princesa y un… un… un simple don nadie.

La princesa notó el cambio en el rostro del muchacho y también la reciente seriedad que este había adquirido. Al instante, comprendió en que estaba pensando, y su corazón se encogió. Ya no podía dejarlo más, debía decirle sus sentimientos, al igual que él ya había hecho. Soltó una risita nerviosa, ¿cómo se suponía que debía confesarse? Finalmente, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

-Link, tengo algo que decirte –susurró muy lentamente mientras que comenzaba a acortar la escasa distancia que los separaba.

El muchacho, por su parte, tragó saliva, estaba tan nervioso que sentía la boca seca, su cuerpo no respondía y sus mejillas comenzaban a volverse cada vez más rojas. Carraspeó un par de veces para recuperar su voz, y se dispuso a hablar.

-Disculpa, Zelda, pero debo irme de… -por segunda vez, le fue imposible acabar la frase, ya que su nariz chocó contra la de ella-… aquí cuanto antes –el joven sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y terminó la frase con la voz mucho más aguda de lo normal y la respiración entrecortada debido a la tensión que provocaba en él la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-Antes, tengo una cosa que decirte… –volvió a repetir Zelda, no podía negar que la poca distancia que los separaba también era algo intimidatoria para ella, pero, en esos momentos, decidió dejarse llevar- Link, quiero que sepas… que yo también estoy…

Por alguna razón, el joven adivinó lo que la princesa quería decirle, lo notaba en su mirada, aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, y que en tan pocas ocasiones lograban engañarlo. No podía permitir que Zelda dijese aquello. Sería su ruina, le arruinaría la vida, la sociedad en la que vivían no lo aceptaría…

-No digas nada –le suplicó él con voz dulce, llevando su dedo índice de la mano derecha a la boca de la chica, silenciándola con delicadeza-. Por favor, no lo hagas -una lágrima callada resbaló por la mejilla de Zelda, pero fue recogida al instante por el pulgar de Link. El joven le sonrió con dulzura, poco más podía hacer, a pesar de todo, debía reconocer que su llanto le dolía, demasiado-. Esto no es lo correcto, y lo sabes –con aquella última frase, Link dio por sentenciado aquel encuentro, pero nada más lejos de lo que iba a suceder.

Zelda vio el dolor reflejado en los ojos zarcos (N/A: Zarcos=azul claro) del joven, sabía lo que estaba sufriendo en aquel momento, también sabía que lo suyo era un amor imposible, pero lo que tenía realmente claro era que ella no podría vivir sin él, y que de ese día no pasaría, le iba a decir sus sentimientos, nada más importaba.

-¿Qué es correcto y qué no? ¿Decir lo que pienso es incorrecto? ¿Estar bajo la lluvia abrazada a una persona que es muy importante para mí es incorrecto?

-Si esa persona soy yo, sí –atajó Link.

-Pues que esto te quede claro, estando contigo, para mí todo es correcto –tras decir esa frase, y para sorpresa del muchacho, Zelda terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran, pero nada más. A pesar de todo, ella no iba a seguir adelante si su acompañante no estaba conforme.

Sus alientos se fusionaban en uno, la respiración de ambos era irregular y sus corazones estaban desbordados. En lo único en lo que parecían estar de acuerdo era en sus pensamientos: el amor que sentían hacia su pareja.

-Link… -susurró la joven con voz entrecortada, ese era el momento, y nada le impediría declararse- ya no puedo aguantar más… me gustaría que supieses… que yo… yo… te quiero.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos, de pura sorpresa. Sintió que todo su interior se estremecía de felicidad y alegría, una dicha que fue rápidamente sustituida por preocupación al ver las lágrimas de la princesa, lágrimas de dolor y pena. Poco a poco, comprendió la causa de su llanto: sabía lo que iba a pasar, él se alejaría, volvería a Ordon, viviría feliz, se casaría… pero no, esa vida perfecta no lo sería sin ella, y Link lo comprendió en ese momento. Ya todo le daba igual, frente a él estaba su amada. Todo lo demás ya sucedería después. Lentamente, acabó con la poca separación que había entre ellos, fusionando sus labios en un tierno beso, un simple roce que significaba todo para ambos.

La muchacha emitió un leve sonido de sorpresa a causa del contacto por parte de Link, pero, finalmente, se dejo llevar, al igual que hizo él, siendo inundada por la felicidad. Poco a poco, los cuerpos de los muchachos se fueron relajando, pero sus pulmones ya estaban casi vacíos, así que se separaron en busca de oxígeno. Link estaba ardiendo y había perdido la capacidad de hablar, se limitaba a observar a la princesa, la cual no distaba mucho de su propio estado.

-¿Te irás a Ordon? –susurró ella, recuperando al fin el habla.

El joven se separó de la princesa para poder mirarla a los ojos, aquellas joyas aguamarinas tenían un brillo triste que provocaba un gran dolor en su corazón. Los segundos pasaron, sesenta de ellos bastaron para que Link tomara su decisión:

-No me separaré de ti a menos que tú me lo pidas.

Zelda se quedó en silencio, asimilando lo que había dicho Link, y todo lo que implicaba el hecho de que él no se fuera. Una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro: él se quedaba.

Para el muchacho, aquella sonrisa fue más luminosa que mil soles alineados, lo único que quería era que ella fuese feliz, y si podían serlo juntos, muchísimo mejor.

-Pues, me temo que si tu partida depende de mí… tendré que hacer que nunca quieras irte –dijo la muchacha, con un tono de voz muy bajo y cargado de seducción.

-No creo que eso te pueda costar mucho –susurró él, traviesamente.

La sonrisa de la joven se acrecentó más si era posible.

-¿Me estás retando? –le respondió de la misma manera.

Como única respuesta, el muchacho soltó una risita cariñosa, Zelda no pudo contenerse más y, por segunda vez aquel día, acortó la distancia que los separaba en un dulce beso. Link correspondió al instante, llevaba soñando con aquel día demasiado tiempo, ahora le tocaba disfrutarlo como si fuera el último.

-Sabía que las diosas no dejarían esto así, era demasiado injusto para ambos –susurró una voz con tono maternal.

Se trataba de Impa, la mujer había estado contemplando en todo momento lo que sucedía, pero había decidido no tomar parte: si Zelda amaba a aquel chaval, debería demostrarlo, y ya lo había hecho. Además, al parecer, él también le correspondía y de una forma sincera, en absoluto interesada.

Lentamente, se alejó caminando del jardín, dejando allí a la pareja, unida en un dulce abrazo y demostrando su amor con un cálido beso. Un amor verdadero. Un amor que había superado incluso la barrera entre la vida y la muerte.

_**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**_

Y aquí acaba mi primer One-short, espero que os haya gustado :P

Me gustaría dar un agradecimiento a mis escasos pero importantes comentarios. Muchas gracias a **lagenerala **por darme su opinión y hacerme darle muchas vueltas al coco para ver si era capaz de cambiar el final, y también le doy las gracias a **Zilia K **por haber estado echando una manita y dando sus propias ideas sobre el final, te lo agradezco mucho ;)

Sin más que decir, una servidora se marcha a por su otro fic, Las notas de nuestra canción, cuyo capítulo ya está terminado y será colgado puntualmente el sábado.

Hasta entonces ;) Dejad reviews si queréis, por favor 9.9


End file.
